


Mini Story - You Can't Cure Me

by Reddcatt



Series: Mini Stories from the Dark Lord's Poison [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: This prompt from the Dark Lord's Poison is "You can't Cure Me"





	Mini Story - You Can't Cure Me

The battle was raging on and the Death Eaters were on the verge of losing. Tom was hit and he went down. Bellatrix ran to his side and apparated back to their headquarters.

Tom was unconscious for three days. Bella tried everything she could but nothing worked until one day his eyes fluttered open.

“My Lord” she sobbed.

oOo

Tom may have been awake but he wasn’t the same. He was deteriorating and fast. Bellatrix exhausted all magical options and in her desperation decided they would fly to America to see a muggle healer. Telling Tom, however, was not easy.

“YOU CAN’T CURE ME, THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD IS TOO STRONG” he screamed “I WILL NOT GO TO A MUGGLE. I WOULD RATHER DIE”

“Tom, do not say such things. No mudblood could ever be strong enough to take you down but this may be the miracle we are looking for” Bellatrix said.

Tom reached for his wand, green light flooded the room and Bellatrix dropped.

“I told you, I would rather die but what I meant was I’d rather you die” he whispered.


End file.
